If Only for a Moment
by KateLovesSmosh
Summary: A boring day in Hyrule turns into a not so boring night


_**Much of this is based off of my roleplay blog's headcanons.**_

Zelda had many a boring day within the confines of her castle's walls since the ending of the Twilight Era. Occasionally, there was a paper or two to sign, a letter to write, a permit to approve, but nothing really spectacular. Although it was frowned upon, Zelda decided one mid-fall morning that she would be leaving the castle without a guard or any form of security. She had put on a simple, yet warm enough dress for the brisk autumn day, found her horse, and headed south. She was visiting a friend, someone she hadn't seen since the ending of the war, when Ganondorf had been defeated. Their destinies had been flung together, like the two heroes they were, and you never really forget someone after that.

_Nor do you want to be without them for long, and Zelda had been way overdue to see Link._

Link had awoken that morning peacefully, the way he always did. A fine day in Ordon; chilly, but fine nonetheless. He could see the frost outside, and the cold breeze urged him to start a fire in the small stove below the loft where his bed stood. Reluctantly, Link rose and lit a fire, putting a tea kettle on top. He always made extra tea in case visitors showed, because they regularly did. Even if they didn't, he could always drink more. He stretched and then sighed happily, although he didn't know why.

_Some say you know when the one you love isn't far away, if only subconsciously._

A ride into the southern Village of Ordon Always took a while, but Zelda didn't mind. It would be worth it soon, she knew that very well. Hyrule field stretched on for miles, changing from rocky to plains or hills. It may have been a dull landscape, but Zelda enjoyed it; she could allow her mind to wander.

_Because princesses aren't always easily focused, just like anyone else._

Link thought about leaving his house today, but why should he? It was his day off, and it wasn't really his kind of day outside. These were the days he'd stay inside if he could help it, sit by the fire, think of better days.

_Soon, today would be the day he'd look back on. but he didn't know that yet, nor did he know why._

Zelda's horse finally slowed to a trot once they were in sight of the forest, allowing her to take in the falling leaves, the earthy smell, and thoughts of the man in green who she missed so. She left her horse at a nearby spring, and continued on foot to the treehouse. She climbed the ladder and knocked on the door, half expecting no answer.

_It's better to be pessimistic; you're either always right or pleasantly surprised. She was only half wrong today._

Link thought he heard the soft clopping of hooves hitting the earth in the distance, but thought nothing of it. There were always letters traveling between villages, packages that needed to be delivered, people making that once-in-a-lifetime cross-kingdom trip. However, the foot falls below his house put him on higher alert, even if he did have many a visitor. They landed on his ladder, and eventually in front of the door. The knock was dainty; not like the children from the village who came around to play occasionally. No, not them, but he knew who was on the other side of that door before he opened it.

_Two souls intertwined in such a way can tell the other from miles apart._

When the door swung open, she saw the same man from months ago. He hadn't aged a day, he stood exactly the same. They smiled at each other, both presumably happy to see one another, if not more than happy.

"Hi, Link." She said, happily. "I have not seen you in a long time."

"Nor have I seen you." He chuckled, and gestured for her to come in and take a seat in one of the chairs by the small table, which was in the middle of the room. The kettle whistled. "I'm sure you'd like some tea, if I remember correctly you have a liking for it."

She nodded, politely taking a chair. It was warm in the house for an afternoon as cold as this one, but not too warm.

_But things can get very hot if left alone for long enough._

Link had been elated when Zelda walked into his house. He brought her a cup of tea just the way she liked it, and sat across from her. Although he hadn't seen her in a while, he remembered she liked her tea, and he remembered how. They talked on for hours, quietly (and happily) discussing their lives, how their respective jobs were, how the people they knew were getting along, how their love lives were.

"To be quite honest, none of the men who've come my way have been worthy." Said Zelda, semi-playfully in between sips from her teacup. "They either think I should shut up and just be a pretty face, or aren't strong enough to rule by my side. There's no middle ground when it comes to them." She said, laughing quietly.

"At least you've had interests, no one around here gives me time of day except the children." He shook his head slightly, looking at the beautiful woman across from him. Eventually, during a lull in the conversation, he decided he should be bold today, one could even say courageous. Who knows when he could see her again? It could be months. "Did I ever tell you, Zelda, that you look amazing?"

_He may not have told her, but she could see it in his face. She had always seen it on his face._

The tea was perfect, the company was better. Zelda could not ask for a better day. They had conversations all afternoon, some more in-depth than others. The sun was beginning to set when he boldly stated she looked amazing.

She was obviously shocked, not because of the complement, but because she hadn't thought he'd say it. She was taken off-guard by it.

"No, I do not think you have. Thank-you." She said. Taking notice of the setting sun, she knew that she should be heading back soon, but she quickly decided she wasn't going to. She stayed in her seat as he left the table to retrieve a lamp or two, and to light a couple more around the house.

_But nothing quite lit up the room like his smile when he _

_realized_

_she hadn't moved._

Her smile lit up his world. Anything he could do to make her smile was more than worth it. However, the house was getting dark. He had to leave the table to light some lamps, and bring one back. He knew that she should probably be leaving, but she didn't mention it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up.

He returned to the table with a lamp, setting it down in the middle. Placing the lamp was easy enough, but he was now conflicted as to where he should sit. Should he return to his spot across from her, or should he sit next to her? He had only been thinking for a few moments before she stood and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." came from her face, muffled against his chest.

"I know, I have missed you too." he said, taken slightly aback, he patted her hair. He was running his hands through it, slowly gaining confidence in what was happening.

_A shared thought: Was this real?_

_It surely can't be_, thought Zelda as she held the hero in her arms. _Any moment I will awaken in my room and this will all have been a happy dream... is it not?_

But as the seconds passed the scene slowly became more and more real, and as seconds turned to minutes, she knew that this was no dream. She knew this was all real. She squeezed him though, just to be sure. To have it confirmed to be real was overwhelming. She had waited for so long to have him in her arms, and now it was happening. She could hear as his pulse quickened, his hands eventually moving from her hair to hold her waist. This was all she had ever wanted, and, even if only for a moment in time, she got it.

_It was more than a moment, though, and they would not be parting any time soon._

He felt a gentle squeeze around him from the woman who was holding on so tightly already. He smiled warmly, resting his hands on her waist, and then his head on hers. The dim lighting in the house only added to the glow of his smile, even if she couldn't see it. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, but he could also feel Zelda moving in his grasp. Soon, her eyes met his again. He watched her gaze flint from his eyes, to his lips, and back to his eyes again. He did the same, and then he leaned in and kissed her gently. Their faces were separated by half an inch of air, just for a second, before they met again. It wasn't as gentle, but it definitely wasn't rough. He pulled one hand to her hair now, running his fingers through it. Their kisses were still tentative, but they became more confident with each passing moment. Her arms were now loosely around his neck. He could feel sparks flying between them, and he could tell she did, too.

_It only takes a spark to start a flame, and a mere flame to start a fire that ravishes the whole forest._

That first kiss was the release of so many pent-up feelings, but this one was to explore them. She had known ever since she had met him that she loved him, and now was her time to show it. When his hands returned to her waist, one of hers stayed around his neck while the other went for his hair: twisting it and running her fingers through it. In the quiet, she heard him make tiny noises in the back of his throat. He probably didn't notice, but she did, and she loved it.

But a kiss should not last forever, and just like every kiss that had happened between anyone before it, this one came to an end. As their faces separated, their eyes met. She wanted more, and she knew in his face that he did, too. Maybe it was this knowledge that caused them both to smile so lovingly at each other, maybe it was the thought of what was to come.

_Or perhaps it was a combination of both of those and the love that they felt that day, or the love that had always existed between them._

He never wanted it to end, but it did, and he was left smiling back at her. Even though she was a master at hiding her emotions in public, in the light from the lamps he could see that she wanted more. Feeling that mutual want it what led him to help her up the ladder that ended at his bed. She sat on the edge, and he sat next to her. They kissed again, and Zelda leaned back as Link situated himself on top of her. Her hands were in his hair, his were caressing her body. Her hands explored his chest, and shivers ran down his spine.

But when she tugged at his shirt, he stopped momentarily to take it off. He looked at her carefully, because he had to be sure. _Could this be real?_ ran through his brain again.

"Zelda... are you sure?" he said, still thinking of the possibility that this was a dream.

She smiled up at him. "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

And with that, Zelda was pulling off her dress as Link was doing the same for his pants, and finally all of their clothes were left in a pile at the edge of his bed. Neither had ever been so close to another before, and they kissed again before he carefully made his way inside of her.

_They had always been one spiritually and mentally, but now the connection was physical as well._

There was a little pain, but soon it was outweighed by the pleasure. Moans escaped her lips as he moved in her, one of her hands still twisted in his hair. His movements were speeding up now, much to Zelda's (and Link's) enjoyment. He kissed her neck, and she got shivers. As if there was any question in the world as to who they should be with, all the doubt was now erased from their minds. They finished simultaneously, both of them gasping for air.

_And every breath they drew was Hallelujah._

Still gasping for air after having thoroughly pleasured not only Zelda, but himself as well, he kissed the top of her forehead and rolled off of her. They were both tired, not just from the love they had made but because it was late, probably after midnight by now. Zelda cuddled up to him, seeking a different kind of closeness. His arm around her kept her warm, and he smoothed her hair into place with the other.

_Sleeping with another human displays a lot of trust; you are at your most vulnerable asleep._

"I love you, Zelda." He said, in a tone that was not quite a whisper as he squeezed her gently.

"I love you as well, Link."

And they slept together, cuddling each other, feeling safe, and for the first time in either of their lives, home_._

_Even if only for a moment._

**The End**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
